


The Umbrella

by MewDemi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDemi/pseuds/MewDemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The umbrella scene killed me, so I come up with this. There aren't really any spoilers involved, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I apologies if something seems off with the language …

Marinette let out a heavy sigh, "Way to go, Marinette, now he for sure thinks you're some weirdo." "Don't be so hard on yourself," Tikki, her spotted friend and source of miraculous power, argued. During school and generally 90% of the day, Tikki would hide in Marinette's purse. "I save Paris almost daily, but I can't talk to a boy," the 9th-grader complained, but the magenta Kwami just smiled.

All around them the rain splashed down. To Marinette's luck Adrien Agreste, a classmate and the son of her favourite designer, had borrowed her his umbrella. She had made a complete fool of herself. Just thinking about it made her face turn as red as her superhero-suit.   
"That boy, Adrien, really saved us there, didn't he?" Tikki asked in her cute, highly pitched voice. The girl nodded before sprinting across the empty street, the last meters to her family's bakery and home. She was happy the Kwami couldn't read minds.  
Despite living across the street, the cold had managed to settle in her body, something only a long bath could fix. On the downside, shifting hot and cold temperatures was tiresome and the teenager grew drowsy rather quickly. Wearing a blanket cape and cozy PJs, she dropped onto her bed. Tikki soon settled next to her. Somehow the Kwami seemed unaffected by the shifting weather. "I hope Chat Noir will be okay tonight," Marinette mumbled. The rain still drummed on outside, playing a continual enchantment of a lullaby. The scene from earlier played on repeat in her head; Adrien explaining himself, his umbrella closing around her on accident, his lovely laugher, and then his limousine driving away in the rain.  
Tikki's reply ended before it even began as her human had already dozed off. The little creature couldn't help but to giggle. She grabbed the blanket and pulled, an attempt to tuck her in. "Good night Marinette."

~

For once Marinette got up relatively early, and energised. She even had breakfast with her parents before leaving for school. "Marinette, don't forget Adrien's umbrella," Tikki whispered from her purse. How could she have forgotten?  
With everything in hand, she headed out. 

For each step she took she grew more insecure. How would she return the umbrella? How would she speak? Should she make it simple, or maybe she should have brought some goods from the bakery?  
Before she managed to look up, she laid on the ground. A familiar snickering passed by; Chloé and Sabrina. Those two she could recognise anywhere.  
"Are you alright?" Someone asked. It took her a moment to place the voice. Above her stood a concerned Adrien, holding out a hand. A colour the same as Tikki dyed her cheeks. Hesitantly she let him help her up. "Tank dou...sank wou," she stammered on. Marinette quickly plucked up her things, barely noticing how confused Adrien was. Before stumbling away she awkwardly stuffed the umbrella into Adrien's hand, together with another (failed) attempt to say "Thank you".


End file.
